We All Get Left Behind
by Alchemy Of Flesh
Summary: A one shot 'what if' ficlet. What if Shane Wests character in Dracula 2001 wasn't killed, but changed and abandoned by his maker. Thus escaping the events of the movie.


We All Got Left Behind

This is my first ever ficlet, so please forgive me if its terrible. Constructive critique is my life blood so feel free to do it.

**SYNOPSIS**: The little story is sort of a 'what if Shane West's character in Dracula 2001 (J.T.) wasn't killed but actually turned and being abandoned by his maker, escaped the events of the movie'.

**WORD COUNT**: 1051

**RATING**: PG13 (references to Killing & one swear word)

**DISCLAIMER**: The rights to Dracula 2001 belong to Miramax film corp. and any intellectual rights belong respectively with whoever owns them, I own nothing except the artistic and intellectual rights of this specific story, so please don't claim it as your own, and please don't re-post it without permission.

This fic is dedicated to **Doc Rock**, who inspired me to write it.

We All Got Left Behind....

DRACULA 2001 ONE-SHOT FICLET

The wind blew cold. It didn't feel cold on his new skin, his new perfect skin, but he _knew_ that it was cold.

he_ knew_ so much now, he knew the generic man beside him had died of blood loss 2 minutes and 43 seconds ago, he knew the sunrise was 4 hours and 11 minutes away, he knew the college co-ed closest to him had been drinking tequila slammers, although admittedly that stench didn't require his new vampire powers to pick up. He knew he would need to feed again within 24 hours.

It was the last days of the Mardi Gras and he stood in a dim alley way. Concealed in darkness. Revellers partied mere feet from where he stood, oblivious to his presence.

He felt powerful, the thrill of the predator echoed through him, here he was a shark lurking in the murky depths below an unsuspecting horde of prey.

He let the body slump against the alley wall, knowing the N.O.P.D. would attribute the death to a mugging gone wrong, he didn't care but realised it was better if he didn't leave a trail of corpses being him.

The blood ran hot in his veins, it was intoxicating like drinking Lightning, His new eyes scanned the crowd, seeing so much more than he thought possible, it was strange for the party goers to look more like a buffet than prospective buddies & dates. He was beyond that now, a new man, if he was still a man. John Trent Jones was no more. whatever he was now, he knew that was the truth.

His thoughts drifted back to less than a week ago, when his world had been so different. How can things change so much in 6 days?

============== fade out to memory =========================================

He was going out for drinks with Valerie Sharp, the hottest correspondent Channel 13 news had. He's been 'in Like' with her since taking the camera man job at WXDV 5 months ago, and for some time he'd been feeling the chemistry between them, he eventually man-ed up and asked her out, tonight was their first date, after they shot a report on this damn plane crash. stupid Pilot, crashing all over my hot date plans.

He remembered her head tense in such a weird way, and then there was a man soaking wet & grabbing her, but he was invisible on film, he was film invisible and wet, and he was hurting Val and then he had him, and there was pain and then darkness

He awoke in the Bayou Celeste, at least that's what he remembers. He lay there for time overcoming the buzz in his head, his new senses were going ape shit and he had no clue what was happening, he heard EVERYTHING! The individual insects going about their insect lives, the worms in the soil beneath him, half a mile away he heard an alligator slide into the water in search of prey... PREY that thought had got him. he realised he was hungry, no not hungry, it felt so much worse. it was like he was starved of oxygen, his entire body ached for, for... and then he smelled it. blood. he moved so fast that it was disorienting at first, he was at the van and there on the door small dots of blood but, where was she?

A thought arose through his haze of thirst, Valerie! Where was she, that guy had, that guy who, that guy killed me, and he must have killed her too. But I'm not dead...

he didn't feel sorry. he just felt hungry.

============== fade back to present – alley ====================================

he stood in the alley, pale skin glistening in the dim light. He wore a deep crimson silk shirt, unbuttoned exposing his marble chest. It looked good. JT knew he was hot, even hotter now he had this Prince of Darkness thing going on. He'd been tracing her scent all over New Orleans, he eventually found her at the city morgue, in a white dress. with 2 other girls and a charred hunk of something that had once resembled a human. he'd never taken her for the marrying type. Now I guess neither was he. That had hurt actually seeing her body. I guess along with the speed and senses, and the eternal thirst for blood that drove you to kill, along with all those cool nifty things, he had gotten a bonus prize. Loneliness. He'd been feeling it grow since waking in the swamp, not recognising the pull just below his heart for what it was. he felt alone. He never used to, heck in his old life he wouldn't have cared, but now - there it was. He found himself scanning the crowd, looking for, I guess he was looking for her. Not Valerie, not any more, but maybe some-one out here, some-one for him.

His eyes settled on a dark haired, fair skinned girl. listening, he caught traces of an Irish accent, a northern one. he listened to their conversation. The 'girls' were holidaying during Mardi Gras, and Sam (the object of his attention), her sister and a few others were leaving in the morning for Belfast. Still he had the night, and even even if she wasn't 'the One' well, They still had the night.

The wind blew cold, as he stalked towards the girls.


End file.
